


A Father's Surprise

by bisexualbarry



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Superfamily, and domestic, i love my domestic boys, idk what to tag but tbh it's really fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 07:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19246459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualbarry/pseuds/bisexualbarry
Summary: Peter wanted to do something special for Steve for Father's Day since he was off being Captain America for the weekend. Luckily for him, he knows just the thing to give him.





	A Father's Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> titles are my kryptonite, im soRRY
> 
> i wrote this super quickly and it shows?? i wanted to write some superfamily fluff for father's day, so this is indulgent fluff tbh. not my best work, ill admit, but probably my fluffiest

Peter had known Steve for most of his life. Before he came out of the ice, his dad would tell him stories he could remember that his own dad or his Aunt Peggy had told him. And then after he came out of the ice and was Captain America to modern day America, Steve was always there. In most of his milestone memories, _Steve was there_. 

Peter’s dad was the brilliant Tony Stark. And with Iron Man as a dad, it wasn’t long before Peter met the rest of the Avengers. While he was closest with Natasha, Steve always made sure to take time out his day to help Peter with anything. One time even, Steve taught Peter the basics on sketching human figures when he decided to take a beginner’s art class. But it wasn’t until Peter was eight did Steve go from “fun uncle” to “step-dad”. Tony had joked about Peter going from calling him Uncle Steve to just Steve, but Peter didn’t mind. In fact, he loved having two dad figures in his life. Plus, Uncle Rhodey was the new proud owner of the “fun uncle” title, and Peter doubted he’d ever lose it. 

Father’s Days in the Stark-Rogers house was, quite possibly, the most fun day of the year to Peter. Not only did he have two dads to show his love for, but they always went out and did something fun together. The previous year, they had gone to a new art exhibit at the Museum of Modern Art. While Tony wasn’t as big into that type of art like Steve and Peter were, he loved spending time with his two boys to ever speak up. Peter _adored_ those days. 

Which is why, at fifteen, Peter was upset when he was at home with one less dad the day before Father’s Day. 

Steve and Tony were both very much still active in their hero lives, and often went out on different missions to keep the Earth turning and all that. Typically, they wouldn’t take missions around any holidays, whether they be big or small. Obviously, they couldn’t help it when they were, but Peter was still pouting. Thankfully, or not so thankfully because it was a family pact to not celebrate Father’s Day until all parties were present, it was only Tony and Peter for the weekend. 

Back when Tony and Steve had first gotten married, a small part of Peter had wished for this exact scenario. He was young and still a bit possessive over his dad, but he was glad when he was able to quickly get over that, frankly, embarrassing phase. Now, however, he wanted both of his parents home. 

When Tony called him into the kitchen when dinner was done, he prepared himself a plate with a bit of a pout. When his dad noticed, he teased him a bit before sitting down to his right when they sat at the island. 

“So, pumpkin, what’s got you so down in the dumps?” Tony asked, cutting into a piece of chicken. 

Peter frowned a little. Steve was usually the one to give Peter a bunch of nicknames, and Tony tended to use them when he knew Peter was upset. Tony’s go-to was “kid” and anything else was more of a comfort thing towards his son. 

“I wish Steve was home this weekend,” he said, stabbing at his chicken. “It isn’t Father’s Day without both of you home.” 

“I know, bud. Steve wishes he was home, too, trust me. He’s pretty crushed he had to miss it this year,” Tony replied, giving Peter a stern look when Peter stabbed at his chicken again. “Eat normal.” 

Peter huffed a little, but sat up and started doing as he was told. “Could we do something special for him, then? Since he won’t be home for the day itself.” 

“Do you have anything in mind?” 

Peter bit his bottom lip roughly and shook his head. “I could call him Papa?” 

“You already do. Still remember the first time it happened, too. You were ten and as tired as could be because of some gathering we had with the others. You played soccer with Clint’s kids and Cassie for _hours_. You passed out during the car ride home, and he carried you to bed. After he changed you into pjs and tucked you in, you muttered ‘love you, Papa’. The man was a mess for the rest of the night.” Tony smiled at Peter. “He loves you more than life itself, you know that, right?” 

“Of course,” Peter replied automatically. He suddenly smiled wide. “I have an idea!” 

 **~*~**  

Steve came home that Tuesday. 

Peter was a mixture of nerves and excitement as they went to their Father’s Day outing. Steve was still a bit tired from the mission to do anything too big, so they settled for a nice dinner somewhere and laid out in their backyard after to unwind. Peter was babbling on about an upcoming Decathlon meet the following weekend and how Liz had been grinding them extra hard to make sure they guaranteed a win. Tony and Steve listened on fondly, watching in amusement how Peter got more and more worked up over a subject they were practicing that he still couldn’t fully nail down despite numerous study sessions with Ned or Tony. 

When he was finally finished ranting, he laid down on the blanket and stared up at the dark sky. There was too much light pollution to properly see any stars, but Peter knew all the constellations by heart. 

“Oh! Before I forget!” Peter dashed into the house to grab his card for Steve plus another gift for the man before heading back outside. “You weren’t home for Father’s Day this year, but I still made sure to get you something.” 

“Thank you, Pete,” Steve said, relaxing a little as he accepted the items from Peter. 

Peter watched him nervously as he read the card, the expected hug more than welcome as he hugged his Papa tight. After they pulled apart, Peter grew a bit more nervous as Steve turned to look at the gift. It wasn’t anything extraordinary, really. Just a cheap gift to put what he wanted into, but Peter knew Steve would still appreciate it. It wasn’t until Steve pulled the small note out of the plastic ‘World’s Best Dad’ (with ‘Dad’ scratched out and replaced with ‘Papa’) trophy did Peter really get nervous. 

Steve stared at the note in shock a minute before his eyes filled with tears. He looked at Tony, who just smiled in reassurance at him. “It was Peter’s idea, babe.” 

Steve turned to look at Peter, who had tears in his own eyes. “Well? Will you adopt me? I mean, you’re already my Papa in every sense of the word, but, uh, can we make it official? Even if you say no, I’ll still consider you family, but-” 

“Of course, Peter. I’m honored you even thought to ask.” Steve pulled Peter into another, longer hug. The two of them sat there crying before they were able to pull themselves together enough to pull apart. 

“I love my boys,” Tony said, smirking a little as he moved so he could wrap an arm around each of them and pull them close. “I love you both so much.” 

“I love you, too, Dad.” Peter kissed Tony’s cheek, giggling a little at the kiss he received on his own cheek. “Does this mean I can be a Stark-Rogers now?” 

**Author's Note:**

> comments are much appreciated!! 💛
> 
> [my tumblr](http://bibibarry.tumblr.com)   
>  [my instagram](http://instagram.com/olivxrry)


End file.
